A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of launching apparatuses, more specifically, a rocket or fireworks launching apparatus.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rocket or fireworks launching tube that extends vertically from a flat base; wherein the launching tube includes an opening near a bottom end, and which includes a hinged door thereon; wherein the door includes a plurality of small holes thereon so as to enable air to pass across the door along with an applicable fuse; wherein the opening shall enable a rocket or fireworks to be inserted into the launching tube prior to launch; wherein a handle extends along an external surface of the launching tube to enable carrying the rocket launcher between uses.
The Deuscher et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,488) discloses a bottle rocket launcher. However, the launcher is directed to adjusting a launch angle with respect to the ground, and does not include an opening and hinged door upon a vertically-oriented launch tube.
The Peter Sung Yen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,415) discloses a launching device for launching multiple aerial fireworks. However, the launching device does not include an opening and hinged door to enable air to pass there through or to insert a rocket or firework or to extend a fuse there through.
The Lowery Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,015) discloses a fireworks rocket launch pad for holding and aiming a rocket as it is being launched, wherein the receiving member and the base can be adjusted for selecting the angle at which the rocket is launched. However, the launch pad does not include an opening along a side surface of the launching tube with a hinged door to enable access there through.
The Wah Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,371) discloses a firework launching device that is foldable. Again, the device does not include an opening near the base of a launching tube, and which includes a hinged door to enable acess there through.
The Lee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,528) discloses a fireworks support kit that includes a pivotal support holder for the launch tube. Again, the fireworks support kit does not teach an opening along a side of a tube, which includes a hinged door to enable access there through.
The Collar Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,329) discloses a fireworks launching tube. Again, the launching tube does not include an opening on the side surface and adjacent to the bottom, which includes a hinged door for acres there through.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rocket or fireworks launching tube that extends vertically from a flat base; wherein the launching tube includes an opening near a bottom end, and which includes a hinged door thereon; wherein the door includes a plurality of small holes thereon so as to enable air to pass across the door along with an applicable fuse; wherein the opening shall enable a rocket or fireworks to be inserted into the launching tube prior to launch; wherein a handle extends along an external surface of the launching tube to enable carrying the rocket launcher between uses. In this regard the rocket launcher departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.